


The Vow

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As team medic, Tucker had sworn to never let his friends die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow

Do not die.

He was the team medic. Tucker had no idea when it had happened, only that one day his backpack was filled with more gauze and painkillers and medical tape than it was electronics, and he was using his sewing skills on stitches and sutures. It didn't matter that Sam was the girlfriend, the voice of reason, when Tucker was the one they trusted to make sure all of them was still alive in the end.

He supposed that was the most ironic part of it all, that they trusted the one most afraid of hospitals and doctors to be their doctor, their hospital.

Do not die.

It was a promise they'd jokingly said to one another, a vow to live as long a life as they could, no matter what. A promise that was about to be broken.

"Danny! Danny look at me. Eyes on me buddy, okay? Just look at me, stay awake now, okay? Can you do that for me?" Tucker was calm. _Had_ to be calm, really, because there wasn't really much in the way of anesthetic when you're in some forest elbow-deep in someone that was all but chopped in half. Behind him lay the wreckage of the Specter Speeder, and the remains of Sa–

Do not die. A promise that had already been broken.

Ectoplasm was everywhere, staining Tucker's hands and shirt bright glowing green, except the parts that were splattered with red, oh-so-much red _blood_ that it was a terrifying wonder how Danny was still alive. But that was something Tucker _wasn't_ going to think about, not now, not ever. Because medics don't ever think about death. They do their darnedest to ensure their patients _do not die_.

Do not die. This was Tucker's own personal vow, that he would ensure that none of them ever died.

Except that vow was now broken, because here he was, trying _so hard_ to keep his dying friend alive when even as one bleed was closed another was found, and he could barely identify any of the internal organs no matter how hard he tried ( _and the stomach was the only one left alone_ thank god _because the stomach acid hadn't leaked out and wasn't eating through the rest of Danny's body_ ).

"Don't die on me, man. Sam will kill you if you do." Tucker pleaded _(lied because Sam was long dead and he'd had no choice; he'd made a judgment call he'd had no choice_ ) to the broken body as he fixed another bleeder. Green hands could barely be distinguished from the equally green organs they were shoved between, and soon green organs became pink as Danny reverted back to Fenton, and bleeding green ectoplasm was replaced with bleeding red blood. "No no no no _no_! Don't do this Danny, don't die on me! Do you hear me, don't die! Do not die on me!"

Do not die, they'd half-joked to one another.

 _I don't want to kill you,_ Tucker had silently promised in return.

He'd lied.

In the distance, the cries of hungry wolves could be heard.


End file.
